


For a Bed in the City During the Wintertime

by ridgeline



Series: Capitalism Makes People Weird [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Class Differences, Cooking, Hook-Up, M/M, Power Imbalance, Winter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 伊欧菲斯讨厌冬天。
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Series: Capitalism Makes People Weird [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627036
Kudos: 25





	For a Bed in the City During the Wintertime

伊欧菲斯讨厌冬天。

从周二开始，维吉玛就开始降温。随着一天天过去，街上的人越来越少。妓女们不再三三两两地站在街边，而是尽量缩在角落里面，搓着手。往日睡在防火梯下，住在防水塑料布搭成的小棚子里面的人离开了，要么是想法挤进庇护所，要么去教会，要么去了乡下，睡在马厩和夏日营地里面。等气温过了零度，伊欧菲斯就尽可能地做了安排，他把几个没处去的孩子塞进他们最近占据的那个空公寓里面，然后向偷接电线的人付了钱——在冬天开始之前，伊欧菲斯和席朗找了几个帮手捞了一笔，足够支撑到春天了。

唯一的问题是，把所有的床垫和地铺都分配好之后，伊欧菲斯就没地方可以去了。

这就是为什么他会在深夜十点的时候，出现在维农·罗契的公寓楼下，一边狂按门铃，一边瑟瑟发抖。

计划原本不是这样。伊欧菲斯本来打算去乡下呆两个星期，也许打点零工，熬过最冷的日子。但是在出发之前，他把路费给了另外一个女孩子，确保她能得到需要的所有抗生素。下一个计划比较潦草和凑合：他在街上转了两个小时之后，气温就降到了零下十五度，天上开始下起了干燥而易碎的雪。伊欧菲斯一边发着抖，一边颇具尊严地爬树进了罗契在市政府的办公室。他准备让罗契把他弄进他们部门的休息室呆一晚，反正那个凯尔莫汉的民兵也经常在那里睡觉。

所以当伊欧菲斯发现罗契的办公室没人，而罗契的秘书——她叫什么名字来着?——惊诧地告诉他，罗契度假去了的时候。伊欧菲斯确实感觉到了冲击。 _那傻逼还会度假?_

“我也挺惊讶，”罗契的秘书——不管她叫什么——若有所思地说，“不过弗尔泰斯特这次对清理累积年假这事儿还挺执着的，估计他有点被罗契的年假够休半年这事儿吓到了。”

伊欧菲斯摇了摇头。他几乎不觉得冷了，办公室里面有暖气。他再渴望地看了一眼茶水间：那里有咖啡和点心。

“我可以在他的办公室里面等他，”伊欧菲斯说，“我有重要的事情需要说。”

罗契的秘书飞快地看了一眼他。

“恐怕我不能让你这么做，”她说，脸上露出十分老练的、军人一样的表情，让人怀疑她到底是不是秘书，“说实话，我到现在都还没叫保安过来，是因为我觉得罗契不会想让我这么做。”

“你是罗契的那个小男友，对吧？”她补充。

“他不是我的男朋友，”伊欧菲斯把双手环抱到胸前，“我不是同性恋。我不喜欢男人。”

“那就证实了我的猜测，你是罗契的玩具男孩，他看男人的眼光还是那么糟，”秘书坏笑了起来，“我等不及他度完假了，我绝对会享受的。”

伊欧菲斯不耐烦地把靴子在地毯上蹭了蹭，厌烦她毫无根据的判断。他思考了一分钟有没有可能神不知鬼不觉地撬开休息室的门，不过断定危险太大。

他耸了耸肩，准备转身离开。

然后他突兀地停了下来。

“说起来，你能给我罗契家的地址吗？”伊欧菲斯问道。

秘书当然没有给伊欧菲斯地址，他也没指望能拿到。在秘书以为他翻窗出去之后，伊欧菲斯在防火梯上面呆了十五分钟，然后回到办公室里面，在通讯录上找到了罗契的地址。真的，就这么简单。他甚至还在罗契的抽屉里面找到了一包烟，一些零钱和半条开了封的薄荷糖。今天真的是越来越走运了。

伊欧菲斯用罗契的零钱搭了公交车，然后步行走了两个街区。天气越来越冷了，他给席朗发了信息，确保一切都好。席朗回复了信息，说他正在煮炖菜。伊欧菲斯咽了口唾沫，这才想起他今天还没吃饭。他把双手揣在皮夹克的口袋里面，突然意识到不明白自己为什么这么确信罗契会让他借宿。压下了这突如其来的忧虑，伊欧菲斯终于找到了罗契的公寓地址，公寓大门紧锁，他按下了门铃。

按了三次之后都没人应门。伊欧菲斯退回一步，打量公寓本身。已经是深夜，但是街边路灯亮着。这个街区并不是富人区，公寓本身看起来也上了年头，朴素而且简陋，像是计划经济时期的产物。二楼的灯亮着，桔黄色的灯光透过紧闭的窗帘，罗契在家。伊欧菲斯又试了一次，然后又试了一次，但是还是没有人应答。他咒骂了一句，双手抱着身体发抖，明天他得去搞件大衣。

“谁？”通话器突然响了一声，是罗契沙哑的声音。

“放我进去，”伊欧菲斯说，“妈的我蛋都快冻掉了。”

沉默。

“……伊欧菲斯？”通话器好半天才又传了一句，听起来颇为吃惊。

“废话，”伊欧菲斯没好气地说，瞥了一眼上方的摄像头，“喂，你看得到我吧？”

“你来我家干吗？”通话器里面的声音迟疑了起来。

“我他妈…”伊欧菲斯发作，然后停了下来，他摇了摇头，“放我进去。我很冷。”

又是沉默，不过这一次罗契只思考了一会儿，因为随着吱嘎作响的沉滞声音，公寓大门打开了。

伊欧菲斯径直走了进去，几乎感觉到了一丝感激。

他上了二楼，发现左边有一扇门开了一条缝，就敲了敲门。

“罗契？”伊欧菲斯问道。

“进来，”屋子深处传来一个声音，“把门关了，玄关有拖鞋。”

伊欧菲斯照做了，他把靴子留在门口，然后脱了夹克。屋子里面开了暖气，虽然温度不高，但足以让他感觉大脑开始解冻了。伊欧菲斯耸着肩膀，走进客厅，瞥了一眼屋里，无法控制地摇了摇头。罗契似乎过着相当简陋的生活。虽然房子本身挺宽敞，但是只有几件极简风格的家具散落在光秃秃的客厅里面，仿佛房地产公司的样板间，缺乏长期有人生活的气息。

公寓的主人正站在客厅中间看着他，尴尬地拿着一个马克杯。罗契穿着一件洗得脱了形的灰色浴袍，正在瞪着他，一脸不悦。

“我按了五次门铃，”伊欧菲斯说，“聋子都能听到了。”

“我刚刚在洗澡，”罗契皱起眉头，“你来我家做什么？谁给了你地址？”

“你的秘书，”伊欧菲斯撒谎，“她觉得我是你的玩具男孩。”

“薇丝对我们的关系有一些误会，”罗契摇了摇头，似乎听到了什么让他很不舒服的东西，“多半和她上次看到你翻窗子进我办公室有关系。”他指责。

“那个差点抓到我在你办公桌下面给你吹喇叭的是不是她？”伊欧菲斯若有所思。

“是她，”罗契又摇了摇头，“谢谢提醒。”

“你来干吗？”在伊欧菲斯能热情地提供更多的羞辱性细节之前，罗契又问了一次，“我不记得我有约你。”

“我知道，你在度假，”伊欧菲斯说，坐到一张仿佛宜家产品的沙发边上，然后舒舒服服地躺了下来，双腿翘到沙发扶手上，“我猜你正在浴室里面肢解别人，或者无论其他什么工作狂在假期里面做的事情。”

罗契叹了口气，没有搭理伊欧菲斯。他在伊欧菲斯对面坐了下来。

好极了，他一定是和伊欧菲斯预想的一样无聊了。

“你到底是来干啥的？”罗契再一次重复，这一次，他听起来是真的很困惑，“我不明白。”

“外面很冷，”伊欧菲斯说，不愿意详细说明，“你在喝什么？”

“蛋奶酒。”罗契说，不再追问，似乎理解了他的来意，“我刚煮的。。”

“还有吗？”伊欧菲斯说。

“还有一锅，我在做晚饭。”罗契说。

“这个时候？”伊欧菲斯挑起了眉毛。

“因为我花了一天在浴室里面肢解尸体，所以忙到了这会儿，”罗契说，转过了身，“厨房里面有额外的杯子，电视遥控器在茶几下面，别碰其他东西。”

“真有激情。”伊欧菲斯嘟囔，然后随着他进了厨房。

罗契的厨房比客厅好些，炉子上放着一口奶锅，仍然在冒着热气，散发着蛋奶酒的气味。除此之外，流理台上放着一口小号的炖锅，架子上挂着一口平底锅，还有些不成套的厨具。罗契无视跟着挤进厨房的伊欧菲斯，径直走向鉆板，上面放着切了一半的胡萝卜和大葱。他确实在做饭。

伊欧菲斯没有搭话，他在橱柜里面找到了杯子，然后给自己倒了一杯蛋奶酒。他一边喝，一边看罗契站在流理台边，继续切碎蔬菜。看着罗契这个样子，踩着颜色老土的拖鞋，穿着到处都是磨损线头的邋遢浴袍，留着一星期分量的胡渣，在一个单身汉厨房里面给自己做饭，伊欧菲斯有种超现实的感觉。罗契看起来似乎显得柔和了，不复平时精明强干、对肾上腺素上瘾的样子，显得懒洋洋而且无精打采。

“你要吃吗？”罗契问道，没有看他。

就连这听起来也很超现实。

伊欧菲斯耸了耸肩，他没理由反对。

“别毒死我。”他说。

罗契哼了一声。

“你看起来好像被阉了的公猫。”伊欧菲斯评论。

“如果这是激将法，”罗契说，把切好的蔬菜倒进炖锅里面，“我不会和你上床。”

“我做的菜里面都有肉，”他补充，“你能吃吗？”

伊欧菲斯耸了耸肩。“冬天无所谓。”他说。

一如既往，罗契很快就想到了剥削伊欧菲斯的办法，发配他去削土豆。伊欧菲斯一边讽刺，一边在洗碗槽里面干起了活儿。暖气和甜酒让他觉得暖和了起来，他很久都没感觉这么舒适了。罗契几乎没怎么跟他说话，只是继续处理要吃的食物，拆开培根包装，清理鸡肉，剥掉芜青上不能吃的部分。他似乎是打算做奶油炖菜，这个念头让伊欧菲斯觉得意料之外地饥肠辘辘。他放下刀子，在牛仔裤上擦干净手，然后从烟盒里面抖了根烟出来，叼在嘴上。

“给我一支。”罗契说。

伊欧菲斯递给他一支烟，然后把自己的烟点着，接着把打火机递给他。

狭小的厨房里面很快就变得烟雾缭绕，罗契一边抽烟一边在平底锅里面煎鸡肉。他让伊欧菲斯把削好的土豆切成块，而且似乎挺诧异伊欧菲斯会切菜。过了一会儿，鸡肉煎好之后，罗契用同一口平底锅煎洋葱，蘑菇，白菜和胡萝卜，一直到蔬菜变成焦糖色。他把炖锅加了水，放到炉子上，然后把所有的食物都放进去，盖上盖子。他拧熄了烟头，到了这个时候，伊欧菲斯才发现他到底有多醉。

“主食你要吃通心粉还是意大利面？”罗契问道。

“通心粉。”伊欧菲斯说。

“去洗个澡吧，还有热水，”罗契偏过头，“你可以穿我的睡衣。”

伊欧菲斯离开厨房，进了浴室。和厨房一样，浴室看起来更像是有被人经常使用，但是不知怎么地有种旅馆浴室的感觉。他打开了浴缸上面的热水龙头，然后随意地检视了一下罗契的洗漱用品，罗契的东西几乎可以说是寒酸：老式的电动剃须刀，旅行装的沐浴露和洗发水，廉价的须后水。伊欧菲斯打开罗契的药柜，不出意料地看到了大量创可贴，宿醉药，止痛药和阿司匹林。

他拿了一板止痛药，然后想了一下，还是放了回去。

一如既往，和有机会无限制地使用热水的时候一样，伊欧菲斯花了很长的时间洗澡，一直到感觉身体内部重新暖和起来。他实事求是地思考了一下要不要做一下清理，不过决定看罗契那个无精打采的程度，八成没兴趣提出性方面的要求。最终，伊欧菲斯在浴缸里面眯了一会儿，一直到水开始变冷了，才恋恋不舍地离开了浴缸。

他擦干净自己，然后用罗契的剃须刀剃了胡子，接着用浴巾裹住身体，回到客厅。罗契在看电视，依然在喝酒。在昏暗的客厅里面，他看起来昏昏欲睡。

“衣服在我的卧室里面，”罗契瞥了他一眼，“在床上。”

“你越来越像个老头子了。”伊欧菲斯说，摇了摇头，“接下来我是不是还会看到你在腿上盖毯子？”

罗契发出一声轻蔑的声音。

“我在度假，”他说，“我爱干什么就干什么。”

_一般人对度假的定义是去陶森特呆上两个星期，晒晒太阳，喝喝葡萄酒，假装自己的生活还好；再不济也是去亚甸。_ 伊欧菲斯想，他没有发表评论。罗契不是一般人，他早就知道了。

他去了同样昏暗的卧室，在床上找到一套宽松的T恤和长裤，似乎来自军队。他换了上去，然后瞥了周围一眼，发现他不讨厌罗契的卧室。实际上，这个房间虽然显得干净，整洁而且井井有条，但是却和罗契的厨房一样，让他觉得熟悉而且安心，房间里面到处都是一片蓝色和白色的色调，散发着已经被磨损了的气味。

他回过头，不想对罗契产生多余的想法。

菜已经做好了，罗契直接把炖锅端上了桌。他还做了茄汁通心粉，土豆泥沙拉和培根炒蔬菜。伊欧菲斯拿起盘子，给自己盛了一大份热气腾腾的炖菜，狼吞虎咽地吃下去，这才开始全力对付通心粉。

罗契坐在对面，抽着烟，看伊欧菲斯吃饭。他几乎没怎么动自己的食物。

伊欧菲斯很快吃完了自己的通心粉，然后盯着罗契的那份。罗契摇了摇头，终于开始吃饭。

他们在沉默里面吃完了晚饭，伊欧菲斯吃掉了大部分食物，但是仍然力有未逮。他懒洋洋地看着罗契把剩下的奶油炖菜放进烤箱里面加热，大概是打算作为明天的早饭或者午饭。过了一会儿，罗契催促他帮忙清理厨房，伊欧菲斯懒散地起了身，又喝了一杯开始冷了的蛋奶酒，这才帮着罗契洗碗。

时间已经接近十二点，罗契关了厨房的灯。伊欧菲斯站在走廊里面，渴望地看着罗契的卧室，那张床看起来很温暖。

“太晚了，我睡沙发吧，”他不情愿地说，因为罗契不是那种会好心到愿意让出自己的床的人。

罗契诧异地看了他一眼。

“我以为你要和我睡一起，”罗契慢慢地说，“我晚上要关客厅的暖气。”

“也行吧。”伊欧菲斯抢白，很有尊严地点了点头。

罗契的床确实很温暖，很柔软，以一个行事风格硬邦邦的人的标准来说，简直柔软过头了。伊欧菲斯在左边舒舒服服地躺下，小心地把被子拉到下巴下面。有一瞬间，他产生了一丝内疚的感觉。他得救了，但是不知道空屋里面的其他人怎么样了？他们有没有暖气？有没有足够的食物？伊欧菲斯拿出手机，打开信息栏，席朗没有发来新消息，他一定已经睡了。

“谁是席朗？”罗契问道。

“不关你的事。”伊欧菲斯说，关掉手机。

沉默之间，他们各自躺着。

“我不在乎你有没有男朋友，或者女朋友，”罗契说，声音沉着而且平静，几乎只有一丝酒意，“我只是希望知道，你不会带来任何麻烦。”

冷血而且自私自利的混蛋。伊欧菲斯几乎温柔地想着这个念头。

“席朗不是我的男朋友，”他最终说，“你也不是。”

罗契点了点头，然后转过了身去。

“你也不是我的什么人。”罗契说道，背对着他。

希望你的秘书知道。伊欧菲斯想。

他闭上了眼睛，不需要努力，就这样不知不觉地睡着了。伊欧菲斯也许睡了一小会儿，然后在差不多半夜的时候被吵醒了。当然，与其说是被吵醒，更像是被什么人弄醒了。伊欧菲斯迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，睡得昏昏沉沉，一时之间不知道自己在哪里，有时会发生这样的事情，如果他不是在熟悉的朋友们身边睡觉。伊欧菲斯感觉到有什么人压在他身上，一双宽大的手搂住了他的腰，一条腿伸到了他的两腿之间。不过不知道为什么，伊欧菲斯没有感觉到恐惧，贴着他的那具身体感觉很熟悉。伊欧菲斯稍微转过头去，意识到了压在他身上的是谁。

“你继续睡，”罗契说，温热的嘴贴着伊欧菲斯的脖子，“我稍微做一下。”

“你刚刚不是说不想做吗？”伊欧菲斯喃喃自语。

“不插进去，太麻烦了，”罗契继续呢喃，“睡吧。”

罗契的下半身贴着伊欧菲斯的腰，性器隔着裤子，抵着他的屁股，缓缓地磨蹭。罗契已经硬了，不过没有勃起到平时的程度。睡意又一阵袭来，伊欧菲斯不再扭动，只是安静地躺着，迷迷糊糊地感觉到罗契的手在他身上抚摸，拉起他的T恤下摆，摩挲他的胸膛和腹部。过了一会儿，罗契从后面压在伊欧菲斯身上，坚硬的性器挤进他的臀缝之间，缓缓地抽送，模拟交媾的动作。罗契的呼吸变得粗重，喷在伊欧菲斯的肩膀上，他的嘴唇贴上伊欧菲斯的后颈，右手游向伊欧菲斯的两腿之间，但伊欧菲斯依然软着。 _早知道还是应该做一下清理，_ 他模糊地想，感受着罗契紧挨着他，喘息着，推挤着。罗契的勃起变得湿漉漉的，滑进伊欧菲斯的两腿之间，然后罗契按住他的腿，身体挨着他，继续慢慢地耸动，发出软软的喘息声。感觉上应该挺下流的，不过伊欧菲斯并不在意。他伸出手，向下摸索，然后用拇指蹭过罗契潮湿的龟头。罗契抽搐了一下，然后就安静了下来，让他抚弄。过了一会儿，伊欧菲斯再也抗拒不了睡意，他把手在床单上擦了擦，再次闭上眼睛。

“别太过分就行，”他嘟囔，“我不是你的玩具男孩。”

有一会儿，罗契没有动。然后过了一会儿，罗契的嘴唇轻轻地掠过伊欧菲斯的脸颊。

“什么也不是。”罗契承诺。

就像这样。 _不要把事情变得太复杂。不要把关系变得太复杂。_ 伊欧菲斯模糊地想。不然他就无处可去了。他翻过身去，感觉着罗契依然在沉默地抚摸他，下身挨着他磨蹭。伊欧菲斯想象十八岁的罗契在军营里面和人打扑克，一个粗糙而易怒的矮个男孩，皱着眉头，穿着伊欧菲斯身上的T恤和裤子。伊欧菲斯想象着他脸上的表情，左手垫在胸膛下面。

他最终睡着了。

第二天早上，罗契给伊欧菲斯泡了麦片，而且看着他愁眉苦脸地吃下去。罗契自己的早餐是培根煎蛋，搭配浓缩咖啡，并且丝毫没有打算分享的意思。他们在晨间新闻里面吃完了早饭，接着罗契把盘子泡到水槽里面，转过身来，看着伊欧菲斯。

伊欧菲斯也看着他，等待着他下逐客令。

“第一件事：我后天上班，”罗契说，缓慢地，“你还可以再呆一天。”

伊欧菲斯发出轻蔑的声音，“你凭什么觉得我想和你呆在一起？”

“我不知道，可能是因为你深夜跑到我家楼下狂按门铃，蛋都快冻掉了，”罗契耸了耸肩，“但是我可能是错的，毕竟我没有你这么耐操又有男子气概。我又知道什么？”

伊欧菲斯翻了个白眼。

“另外，我不怎么呆在这里，顶多也就是回来洗澡睡觉，”罗契挠了挠头发，似乎接下来要说的话让他感觉很不自在，“——我会给你一把钥匙，如果你需要，可以稍微呆一会儿。”

伊欧菲斯瞪着他，一时之间不知道他在说什么。

“当然，如果我发现我的音响被拿出去卖了，你就得蹲监狱，”罗契补充，威胁性地看着他，“你知道我说得到做得到。”

他确实这么做过。伊欧菲斯对上一次偷了罗契的信用卡之后在拘留所呆的四十八个小时记忆犹新。冷血的变态。

不过——

_不要把事情变得太复杂。不要把关系变得太复杂。_ 伊欧菲斯想。

“你怎么说？”罗契问，依然在看着他。

伊欧菲斯挠了挠头发，双手环抱在胸前。他发现自己不知道应该怎么回答。

“我考虑一下。”他说。

FIN


End file.
